


Bonds

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Backstory, Community: dsc6dsnippets, F/M, Gen, Single Parents, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob had fallen asleep, but Ellen lay awake, listening to the snowstorm outside that had made Bob seek shelter with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I wish we'd gotten to see Ellen on screen. Or hmmm, I suppose what I really want is a whole TV series about Fraser family backstory. *g*

Bob had fallen asleep, but Ellen lay awake, listening to the snowstorm outside that had made Bob seek shelter with her.

He hadn't been unwelcome. He was a handsome man and could be very charming, and Ellen missed having someone in her bed like this, the warmth of it, the simple pleasure. There hadn't been much of that with her husband, at the end.

Ellen rolled in against his back, sighed as she settled herself against him.

But she didn't fool herself that she was in love. She had been in love with her husband, at first, but where had that taken her? It bound you, love, in ways that seemed welcome at first, but could grow to oppress you, and in time those bonds might not have much to do with love after all.

Ellen pressed her hand on her belly. She wasn't sure yet, but she'd missed her period with two weeks, and she was usually regular as clockwork. They'd gotten no children, her and Matt, and she'd wondered if it was him or her. It had been him, apparently.

Maybe it would be the smart thing to do, Ellen thought, to tell Bob. She a widow, he a widower, it would be natural enough if they married. He might offer to, if she told him.

But if she told him the baby was Matt's...he probably wouldn't dig too deep. So easy, not to count the months back. Bob had a son already, and from the looks of it, that hadn't tied him down much.

Ellen didn't deceive herself that raising a child on her own would be easy. But she had parents, neighbors, a sister...she could make it.

She surely wouldn't mind it, if he came and shared her bed sometimes. But she'd be her own woman.


End file.
